


第二性征

by ajijijijiji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajijijijiji/pseuds/ajijijijiji
Summary: 巡演的一个夜晚，北斗分化成了omega。cp杰北，有浅度树→北
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 20





	第二性征

北斗在唱第四首歌时就开始觉得不对劲。但那种感觉很快就过去了，他也没有放在心上。  
这就造成了糟糕的局面。

结束后他回到酒店。住同一间的树在洗澡。北斗脱去外衣就栽倒在柔软的床褥上。他很少如此失态，但今天实在过分困倦了。  
这种困倦是前所未有的，演唱会的疲劳，一定是。这种假象使得他忽略身体的警告。

树哼着歌出来，看到北斗缩在被子里，惊讶：“睡了？”

北斗哼哼两声发出无意义的呓语。  
“你听起来有点不对。”树走过来，把手放在北斗额前，“有点烫。受凉了吗？”

“要不要去看医生。”

北斗现在很难思考。他发出一个艰难的声音：“唔……”

这个声调，瞬间让树出了一身冷汗。“北斗？你还好吗？”

该不会是……

“你……难道是？”

北斗摇了摇头。混沌的大脑慢慢接受到树在担心什么，随即他也开始觉得不妙了。

树的拳头不经意攥起，他退后一步，下意识屏住呼吸。

这种情况是相当危险的，两人都意识到这一点。

实际上这不是第一次。

不过，上一次出状况的人是大我。也正是在大我之后，他们才迟迟想到要去化验第二性征。  
在这个时代，并不是每个人都拥有第二性征。所以他们都忽略了。换做二十年前，杰尼斯每个爱豆在二十岁时都会做这个检测。但这二十年来，事务所的alpha和omega几乎绝迹，ao在人群中所占比例也越来越少，慢慢的这个传统也就消失了。

但因为大我的事，他们集体去做了检测，结果是惊人的。杰西、慎、树都是alpha，大我是omega，只有北斗和高地是beta。在这个a+o/b接近1/10000的时代，他们团内竟然有2/3不是普遍性别。

检测出第二性征这件事同时带来了忧虑和惊喜。他们更换了房间，大我选择了高地做室友，大概是因为分化时其他人的反应吓着他了，只有高地能让他感到安全。之后他们也都更照顾大我，虽然那家伙暂时还接受不了自己是omega这件事。  
惊喜则在于，事务所因为第二性征而对他们产生了更多的期待。本身这就是事务所的传统，让更罕有的、能够针对人群释放魅力的人站在舞台中央——第二性征从生理构造的角度创造这种冲击感，比什么衣服、灯光、舞美都来的直接……他们得到了更多的机会，也牢牢抓住了机会。

但是……

北斗怎么会也是omega？

意识到这种危险的树瞳孔皱缩，他紧紧捂住脸，向后退了一步：“我去叫大我过来！他应该会带备用的抑制剂……”

树声音破碎，他不敢再看北斗一眼，仓促地奔出房间。

大我的房间在楼上，树一边拨大我的电话，一边敲隔壁的门。  
开门的是慎。树焦急地把隔壁房间北斗身上发生的事告诉了他，慎的脸色立刻就变了。  
电话没有接通。“我上去找大我，你去通知staff，我们需要医生……”

树跑上楼。  
室友陌生的模样和一瞬间冲击性散发出的信息素牢牢刻在他脑中。北斗颤抖着弓起腰，痛苦地咬紧枕巾时，他几乎立刻勃起了。他感到羞惭，又为自己开脱，不断告诉自己：这是生理构造决定的……这不是他的错，换成杰西和慎在这里他们能做的比他好吗？慎的话或许还……但杰西？

刚才他叫慎的时候，杰西在哪里？

大我打开门，听树断断续续说完北斗的情况，脸一下子苍白。  
“我用的是长效抑制剂，是针对我的信息素特配的。”大我脸色很难看，“这种抑制剂只对本人有效，我帮不了他。”

*

那些液体就像水龙头一样从他的身体里流出来。北斗紧紧咬着玩偶的耳朵，以防自己咬到舌头，但是一边心里还能荒唐的划过对玩偶的抱歉。果咩纳。  
他要竭力抑制才能不去触碰自己的下体，但即便不去碰，他也忍不住在被子上蹭来蹭去。不知道要赔给酒店多少钱，事务所能不能报销……  
最糟糕的是，这屋子里充斥着alpha的气息，那是树留下的。  
这家伙走之前竟然忘了打开通风系统，北斗精疲力竭地闭上了眼睛。omega的初次分化往往伴随着发情，只是程度不同。上次京本的程度已经吓了他们一大跳，而医生却说那“已经是最好的情况”。  
他的手指触到枕边的手机，随即屏幕亮了起来。

北斗看着自己的手机屏，微微出神。某人熟悉的笑容让他暂时从那种过度愉悦的痛苦中清醒了一瞬。他突然很想听见那家伙的声音。

电话几乎立刻就通了。

“喂，杰西……”

“#￥T&%……诶？你不舒服么？”是相当聒噪的声音，听起来在外面买夜宵……什么的啊。

那家伙怎么突然变得这么敏锐了。北斗无力地扯了扯嘴角，还有心开玩笑：“死之前给你打个电话。”

往常杰西一定会跟他扯上一堆有的没的，这次却一点也不像开玩笑的样子，严肃道：“你在哪？”

“酒店。”北斗心想你这家伙是真的担心么，“可是就算要送我去医院也用不到你，就你没有驾照，记得吗？”

他是真的有点病吧，北斗拍一下自己脑袋，喘着气转身侧躺着，在杰西还没来得及反击前说：“不过我现在确实需要你……说点什么，杰西。”

床上四肢修长的青年伸展着躯体，扬着头，汗珠一滴滴落下来，划过喉结，划过性感的锁骨，他浅麦色的皮肤在淡黄的床灯下泛着光泽，而最性感的是他的声音。

电话那头迟疑了。半晌，杰西声音犹豫：“北斗，你在做什么？”

“……嗯……”

北斗在枕巾上蹭着湿漉漉的后颈，喘息着恳求：“……说点什么，你知道我要什么。”

你一直都知道的。

“……”

抱着一大袋子零食，围着围巾大步走在夜晚的街上的年轻男孩停住了脚步。他深呼吸，把手里拎的东西随便丢在哪家关门的便利店门口，撒开脚步朝回跑去。

*

“杰西呢？”

“他去买宵夜了。”五个人聚在北斗门口，只是都没敢踏进门，每个人脸上有不同的表情。

慎看了看手机。“应该十分钟后回来。”

“不过就算他在也帮不上忙。”树机械道。

staff匆匆赶过来：“给北斗君找了可靠的医生，他还需要自己坚持半小时。”

别人都没有说话，只有京本咆哮了起来：“半个小时？你以为omega分化是什么？”

staff被吼得向后缩了一下。谁都没想到京本会突然愤怒。

但想一下也就明白，这里只有京本一个人知道omega发情时候的感觉。

高地向后拉了拉京本：“大我，冷静。”

“这半个小时里，谁进去照顾他一下吧。”京本疲惫地说，“除了alpha，其他人都可以。”

众人都把目光投在京本身上，被众人看着的京本摇了摇头：“他不希望是我的。”

关系微妙的两个人。如果是京本自己的话，也不想让北斗看到他最无助挣扎的样子，他想换做北斗一定也一样。

那就只有高地了，总不能让staff进去。

众人看着高地，这次他应该是没有理由拒绝的。

但是高地苦笑着：“还是问问北斗自己吧。”

但是北斗的电话谁都打不通。

问就是用户正在通话中。

所有人面面相觑。

“他现在这样子……还能跟谁打电话？”

“一打打这么长时间？”

“……”

不过，答案很快就自己出现了。

飞奔的青年几乎要把鞋子甩掉，出现在众人面前的杰西看起来有些狼狈，衣襟被风吹散，帽子围巾也早就丢了，露在外面的眼睛鼻子红通通，仓促而着急。

他在房门前停住脚步，有些困惑地看着众人：“你们……为什么都在北斗门口？”

所有人盯着他，然后盯着他手上正在通话的手机。

熟悉而虚弱的声音从里面传来，因为场景过于安静，所以听得一清二楚。

“进来。”

北斗微弱的声音说。


End file.
